The present invention relates generally to scheduling of training resources, and more particularly, to an expert system scheduler that performs administrative and managerial functions necessary for operating, managing and revising of the schedules for training systems.
Currently, the scheduling of Air Force flight training classes (events) at a plurality of training sites is accomplished using a plurality of interconnected, distributed computers that are interconnected to a central database. The database generally comprises, among other things, a list of students input from the plurality of distributed computers, a list of instructors, and a list of available flight training events. However, schedules are apt to vary over time, since necessary resources are not always available at the time they are required, and since conflicts are apt to arise from time to time.
Consequently, it would be an improvement in the art to provide for a scheduler and scheduling method that is flexible in that it is capable of dynamically rescheduling users and resources in order to adjust for conflicts that arise.